Sparkster tail: SNES story
by Wonderswan
Summary: This story takes place where the battle in the SNES game left off a year later. The wolf country builds a machine to kill Sparkster and retake Eginasem's sacred pedant. UNCOMPLETE.
1. 1: Intro the reawakening

Notice: I'm not a good writer, therefore the story may have mistakes… or the story altogether may stink.. who knows but please don't crit! By the way this Sparkster story takes place in the SNES world.

Let's begin..

The mechanically advanced kingdom of Eginasem was forever free of the menacing Wolf army. Just a year ago, the brave rocket knight Sparkster destroyed Generalissimo Lioness along with his giant rocket which was on a coarse to destroy Eginasem. Nothing stood in the way of Sparkster, and he successfully retrieved King Esinasemu's sacred pendant and his daughter, Princess Flora. After bringing back the two Sparkster was never seen again..

Meanwhile up in space, which was filled with the debris of many destroyed robots and soldiers floated Axel gear. He is Sparkster's rival, a traitor to the rocket knights. The story of Axel was pretty bad, he was once a rocket knight but greed and power corrupted him and now he is a dark knight. He terrorized Elhorn (Sparkster's homeland which he no longer ventures) along with the Devotindo's army. Axel one day killed Sparkster's foster father, Mifune. Sparkster has been scarred with that memory ever since and he promises to take down Axel some day. Axel was dishonored by the removal of his helmet when he was defeated during a giant robot battle with Sparkster.Axel was in a state of suspended animation; he was curled up floating aimlessly. There was a sudden glow and he was gone, he reappeared in a healing room along with other soldiers that survived the war.

Axel rose up and started to fell pain, the nurse told Axel not to move for he has been injected with a pain reliever medicine that hasn't kicked in yet. He laid back down and began to remember the past events of the war; he shivered. Axel began to speak to the nurse about where he was; she told him that he was in a healing room located in Wolf country. (The land where the wolfs from the army came from.) Axel has been to Wolf country before but only to agree to work for Colonial Wolfheim. The wolves have been up to something lately, they weren't going to start another war but they were going to build a machine to fight Sparkster only; they were going to kill him and then they would go ahead and take the pendant again. If Sparkster dies Eginasem will be defenseless basically even though they had the power to build mechanical machines they just would be as powerful. The idea seemed to drag Axel gear into another agreement with the wolves, and this time he wouldn't fail them. The medicine worked and he was allowed to get up and walk around now, he had a pair of crutches for his temporary wound on his leg.

Axel followed a group of soldiers, which were heading towards the captains room, he was eager to see the person in charge of the attack. His name was Captain Artunos, he was a bit young to be an elite officer in command but he had a lot of experience from his father who was once one too. He asked Axel to stay and let the soldiers go, he wanted to speak to Axel only. "You've worked for the wolves before?" Axel said yes, "Then you must have a lot of experience, right?" "Don't worry, I've worked with other armies too I won't let this operation fail sir.'' Axel said. "Good, we have been expecting you... go down the hall and turn left, we have a new pair of armor just for you." Axel bowed and walked out of the room. "Why does he look so much like the hero opossum.." Artunos sighed.


	2. 2: The wolves plan

Chapter 2:

Axel walked into a big room where there were boxes full of weapons and armor waiting for everyone to recieve for battle. Axel saw his suit hanging from a shut off conveyor belt above him. He reached up to get it, he stared at it. "This looks just like the armor I have on right now.." but when he turned it around he saw that they made a few "special modifications". They added a tracking device, an upgraded rocket pack and a pair of rocket boots. Axel liked this, "Now I can run faster and fly faster and those dumb like dirt wolves can track me too.. hm.. why would they want to track me anyways?" Axel saw no true point in the device. He put down his crutches and started to put it on.

Meanwhile in the captains room, a couple of Wolves were planning with Artunos. "Sir, he has the new armour on." "Very well, activate it and well shall see how it works." the captain replied. On the table they had a bunch of papers from past times about Axel. They were looking at his wanted and crimes records! They said that they put the tracking device on Axel so they could make sure he wouldn't betray the wolves like he betrayed all the other armies he worked with before. See, Axel never WANTED to help the armies but whatever they wanted to get accomplished he would do it and take credit for it. If it involved something like taking gems or taking supreme power, Axel would want it all for himself. So the wolves didn't want that to happen to them, the tracking device WOULD make sure he doesn't go off to take this as his own.

Axel walked out of the dark storage room, he met up with the Captain who wanted to take Axel somewhere. "Hey Axel.. I bet you would love to see our war machine we are building for Sparkster!" Axel nodded and said okay to it. He took him further down the hall only to meet up with a giant door. "Right this way." Axel looked up in awe. The machine was just like an armored tank and it was the size of 10 wolf soldiers stacked ontop of each other. It had a chaingun in the front and a booster to give it an extra boost of speed in the back. "So.. how long has this thing been in development?" Axel said to Artunos. "About 2 years or so.." Axel used his rocket pack to get a better look at it and flew all around it. Artunos walked out of the hangar and went back to his room.

"Axel gear! Axel gear!" someone shouted from below. "Down here! Down here!" A young boy was shouting to Axel. "Hm? What does this guy want?" He desended downwards to see him. "Hey, I'm the pilot of this tank.. just though you'd like to know who was behind the tank operation. I'm Somatsu! N-nice to meet you. You're the great Axel Gear am I not mistaken?" Axel nodded with a yes. "Hello Somatsu.." Axel walke away and headed towards his temporary bedroom.


End file.
